Kaikou
by M.P-chan
Summary: For Marie9: "She could admit it to herself. She was in love with her best friend, and he'd never feel the same." Kaito x Aoko songfic


**P-chan:** Hey all! It's been _forever_ since i last updated and I apologize. Nocturne will be updated real soon! In the meantime, enjoy this onshot written for **Marie9** (A truly AMAZING writer) with special thanks to **xShinran** and **Chocolaty Taste**! The song is Ever (which belongs to Emilie Autumn). Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magic Kaito. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama. Stop asking. Seriously.

Aoko glanced down at her watch. She'd looked at it five times in the last minute and a half. She kept telling herself that checking the time over and over again wouldn't make the watch's hands move any faster, but she couldn't help herself. She hadn't been this excited in awhile.

Four more minutes.

Three more minutes.

She tugged at the edge of her skirt, straightening a wrinkle that wasn't visible to anyone but her. Aoko had worn her cutest clothes, painstakingly working on her appearance until it was perfect. After all, this was the first time Kaito had asked her to an outing instead of the other way around.

Two more minutes.

One more minute.

Each tick seemed to pass in slow motion and when the hands finally formed 5 o'clock, Aoko realized she had been holding her breath. Kaito was always exactly on time. Not a second late, not a second early.

Standing up, she looked down the path to see if he was in sight. But before the disappointment could register when she didn't see anyone, Aoko felt a shock as a voice from behind her said, "Hey! Aoko! Did you wait long? Sorry about that."

Aoko spun around. He was here! She couldn't wait to- Her smile faltered. Kaito was not alone.

_I've been racing for you honey,_

_But you take your love away_

_From under my feet_

_The very moment I arrive_

Behind him stood a crowd of people. Aoko recognized them as their classmates and friends. Akako-chan, Hakuba-kun, Keiko-chan, she could name each of them. They all seemed fairly glad to see her, nowhere near as surprised as she was to see them.

Kaito read off everyone's named off what appeared to be a list. "All right, that's everybody. Let's go, we don't want all the good spots taken!"

The group started walked down the path. Aoko just stood there, though she was brought back to her senses when Kaito took her hand and led her after them.

"Kaito, what's going on?"

He looked at her strangely. "What do mean? The light show, of course! Remember how I asked you if you wanted to come with me? The school is putting on the event, and the class decided to go. You should remember, you were here after all."

"The class decided...?" she echoed.

"Ah, that's right! You were absent that day. I know you'll like it. The school went to a lot of trouble of getting everything put together."

"I . . . I see." She was an idiot. Of course that's how it was. There was no way he would have really asked her out on a date. Her and her stupid, hopeful, overactive imagination. She blinked back tears of embarrassment.

_I hold the invitation in my hand_

_You smile and I don't understand_

_When you tell me the writing ain't yours_

Aoko dropped his hand and ran to the front of the group to give herself as much time as alone as she could manage in a crowd. Kaito seemed to shrug off her odd behavior and started talking with Hakuba-kun.

Honestly, what had she been expecting? Kaito wasn't into romance, let alone her. He enjoyed his uncountable number of fans far too much to make time for a girlfriend, and he'd made it quite clear he wasn't interested.

This was how it always went with them. She'd misinterpret something he'd said, get her hopes up, and then get shot down. But it was always Kaitou; no one else could affect Aoko like this. She could admit it to herself. She was in love with her best friend, and he'd never feel the same.

_You were the one thing I could count on_

_Even if you apathy was what I expected_

_Oh darling, I waited and waited to feel your footsteps and to hear your breath_

_But maybe I just wanted someone to wait for_

Kaito, she felt, was a star, brilliant and shining. It was as if he'd been born for the stage, a graceful performer whose talent awed everyone. Given that he came from a line of magicians, she supposed that wasn't surprising.

Aoko on the other hand, was painfully ordinary. She didn't have any skills or special characteristics that attracted people. She seemed fade into the background.

He was the center of attention, while she was a random face in the audience. But it hadn't mattered, she hadn't minded. She had been content where they were.

_There's a spotlight of a holy kind_

_Think it comes from somewhere up in the sky or from some far off lovely place_

_But this light never, ever, ever shone on me, at least as far as I could see_

_So I sat in the dark and I watched you_

But now it was different. Over the years, she had started to want more. She wanted him. And she had learned that you couldn't always get what you want. Now it hurt to be around him and reminded of that fact. She couldn't keep this up. Aoko would bow out. She would move on.

_Now I cry to myself when there's no one around_

_And I can teach myself to walk backwards out of any given situation_

_Yes, I can be graceful and try not to step on my train and_

_You don't have to say goodbye, but I'll be right here if you want to_

Kaito touched her shoulder, and it startled out of her thoughts. Aoko realized that they had arrived at the school.

"Aoko, what's wrong? You looked like you were in your own little world," said Kaito.

She shrugged. "Maybe I was. I was just thinking about some stuff. About-," you, "-things."

He ruffled her hair. "Well, I've got something to show you," he placed his hands over her eyes.

"Hey, what are you-" Aoko half-heartedly tried to remove his sands so she could see.

"Come on Aoko, I just want to be surprised when see it."

"Fine." She sighed. Silly, over-dramatic, lovable Kaito. Making a big deal about some silly lights. But it was one of the things she loved about him.

_You were ever in my mind_

_You were behind my soul each time I held it to the flame_

_You were ever in my precious thoughts_

_I'd leave a room of angels_

_Just to be alone_

_If only to say your name_

She could hear the voices of their companions get softer and softer, as Kaito pulled to wherever it was that had what he wanted to show her.

When they came to a stop, Aoko could here the other students as all. Kaito cleared his throat and put on his best magician's voice, the kind that commanded the attention of the audience and put the feel of magic in the air. "One. Two. THREE!"

He let her go and she opened her eyes. Tiny specks of multi-colored lights filled the air, spinning and diving and flying all around, filling the sky and air like a living rainbow of falling stars.

"That isn't the light show . . . it-it's your _magic_!"

Kaito smiled and winked at her. Not just "some lights" are they now?"

"No! They're _beautiful_! What are they?"

_Poof_. Kaito's signature rose appeared in his hand. He held it out to her and she gladly took it.

"It's just like that rose. Magic made from the dreams of young girls." She couldn't tell if he was teasing. It was so pretty that she wouldn't be surprised if it _were_ made of dreams.

Aoko reached out and her fingers grazed one of the low flying lights. It was warm. "Well, it feels real enough to me. But tell me, why? Why go out of your way to do this?"

He grinned. "Well, to be honest. When we were coming here I noticed you weren't yourself. I figured I'd done something wrong and I should apologize in advance!"

She put her head in her hands, careful not to crush the rose, and groaned. He had to ruin the moment every time, didn't he?

He took a step back. "What? What'd I do?''

She shook her head, and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I won't chase you down with the mop tonight. But you better watch out tomorrow!"

Kaito gulped and she laughed. Silently she took his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Staring up Kaito's lights she thought to herself, _If something so pretty and so real can come from believing in magic . . . I wonder . . ._ She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. _Then maybe this warmth can become real . . . If so, then I'll believe._

_I never told you I needed you darling_

_Like a rose needs the rain_

_How could you possibly know how much?_

_So I reach for your love_

_Like the moon and the stars_

_Ever in my sight_

_Ever out of touch_

**P.S.** - Since this was written for **Marie9** I gave her the honor of naming this work. According to her, Kaikou means "mysterious lights" XD


End file.
